ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: Field
As the great door closed, their adventure has officially begun. Then they entered the Field. (Field Of Hopes And Dreams Lyrics by Man On The Internet) Frisk: #What new world is this#Where the dark meets the light?#That calls me to act#Or to spare, or to fight#It gives me this power#That shines, burning bright#But I'll get my freedom#Before morning light Chara: #I cross through this field#Of the dark's hopes and dreams#A world unfamiliar#Nothing as it seems#With ashes and dust#All my memories scream#That I've lost my choice#Of what can be redeemed Kris: #Nobody has to die#There's no reason why#We can't let them be Ralsei: #We'll go and make amends#That's how the story ends#Be the change you want to be Kris: #Although this world is faded to black#I know all the stories are true#You'll free us all with me at your back#And I'm glad to be there with you! Asriel, Frisk and Chara: #I cross through this field#Of the dark's hopes and dreams#A world unfamiliar#Nothings as it seems#With ashes and dust#All my memories scream#That I've lost my choice Kris and Ralsei: #Although this world#Is faded to black#I know all the stories are true#You'll free us all#With me at your back#And I'm glad to be there with#Of what can be redeemed#You Ralsei: #Be the change you want to be! Asriel: #Is there a choice for me? Kris: #I guess we'll wait and see! Chara: #Lost in this world I do not understand#Things unfamiliar but so out of hand#Is my lot in life just to follow commands?#As child of light and as child of man Asriel: #The surveys in town tell me how much I've grown#My soul an enigma that they'll never know#Now everything feels like my will's not my own#Since I have been cast to the darkness below Kris: #I know you'll find a way#To share the light of day#With everybody here! Ralsei: #Life is a crazy ride#But when we're side by side#Then there's nothing to fear! Kris: #Although this world is faded to black#I know all the stories are true#You'll free us all with me at your back#And I'm glad to be there with you! Asriel: #The surveys in town#Tell me how much I've#Grown#My soul an enigma#That they'll never know#Now everything feels#Like my wills not my own#Since I have been cast#To the darkness below Kris: #Although this world#Is faded to black#I know all the#Stories are true#You'll free us all#With me at your back#And I'm glad to be there#With you Frisk: #What is there I can be?#Since there's no choice for me? They went through the fields and met Lancer who they knew he was stalking them. Ralsei: Lancer, why are you stalking us? Lancer: Who could follow you clowns? Kris: Guys, leave him alone, he’s just a teardrop headed boy who sounds like baby Santa Claus. The party left Lancer as Kris founded a white ribbon in the chest. Kris: Guys, I found a white ribbon. Ralsei: That’s armor, Kris, you can have it. Frisk: So, where are we heading? Kris: The Great Board, it’s the halfway point to the castle. Chara: Then what are waiting for? Let’s go! They were about to go until a team of a diamond, heart and puzzle piece. Chara: Oh gee. Ralsei: Remember Chara, you need to ACT in order to win. Chara: Okay, let me convince that diamond guy. Kris: That’s Rudinn, he doesn’t seem to care about his job, he only cares about wealth. Try to convince him to stop fighting. Chara: Okay, umm… can you please stop fighting? I don’t wanna fight. Rudinn: Yeah, I guess it makes sense. Kris: Well done Chara, Frisk, would you mind befriending Jigsawry? Frisk: Sure, hey Jigsawry, can we be friends? Jigsawry: Of course I’ll be your friend! Ralsei: Frisk, how do you know how to befriend people? Frisk: I’ve been befriending people since my first adventure which is in Mt. Ebott. Now that everyone is in the surface, you mean Hometown, we can live a happy life and leave the strife and pain alone. Ralsei: Okay, so Asriel, can you flatter with Hathy? Asriel: What? That was so awkward, I mean I’m only 15 and you’re letting some teenager do it. Chara: Asriel, stop feeling nervous, you’re going to make yourself cry again. Asriel: (sighs) Okay, Hathy, you have cool tentacles. Hathy started thinking about his tentacles being cool. Ralsei: Wow, you guys are really good at ACTing. Frisk: It’s actually our thing, we don’t want to kill anyone. Ralsei: Okay so let’s head to the Great Board. They were heading to the Great Board until they reached a shop. Ralsei: Do you want anything? Chara: Chocolate? Kris: Actually Seam only has Dark Candy which I collected for you guys, Dark Burgers, Amber Cards and a Spooky Sword which I wanted cuz my old sword is lame. Ralsei: Then let’s enter the shop. The party entered the Shop encountering a cat darkener named Seam. Seam: Hello, I’m Seam and welcome to my Seap. How can I help you. Frisk: 5 Dark Burgers, 5 Amber Cards and a Spooky Sword. Seam: Sure, it’s a mere 2,050 D$. Ralsei: 2,050 D$, here. Seam: Thanks, what else can I do for you? Frisk: Can you tell us about yourself? I don’t mean to pry but I’m just curious. Seam: Sure. (Lantern(Seam’s Theme) Lyrics by: Man On The Internet) Seam: #When your whole world is going mad Just sit back and watch#And it won't seem so bad#Remember the love that once you’d known#It helps pass the days#And you won't be alone#A shine on the horizon#Betrays the darkened sky#But I don't dream of power#Spending hours beneath lantern light#And why do they fight? Do they even know? #Since reason fell #From out of season long ago#Here passes one more abandoned child#And here stays a crooked man#Smiling a crooked smile#A shine on the horizon#Betrays the darkened sky#But I don’t hope for power#Spending hours beneath lantern light Seam: Well, that’s all for today, travellers. See you… never… ha ha. After that, they approached the great board and spared every single monster in the dark world. Category:Episodes